Nights They Should Have Shared
by MaskedOwl
Summary: A collection of romance scenes I would like to have read in the Inheritance Cycle.
1. Arya x Faolin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle**

 **More chapters coming soon!**

 **Give me your suggestions on which couples you would like to see next!**

 _Eragon, Chapter "Arya's Test". Arya tests Eragon's fighting skills and then they have a conversation while returning to the city. Scene starts from there._

They parted ways as they neared Tronjheim's ornate gates. She quickly made her way through the cold corridors, avoiding the stares the Dwarves were giving her. She had no time for their blabber.

She headed towards her room.

She had done her duty in testing the young Rider's skills. He was more talented than she had anticipated. Brom had taught him well. She mourned for the passing of the old man, but she had learnt long ago not to grieve too much for the passing of Humans. Their lives were like a shooting star. They could be very bright but they were short.

They were not like the Elves, whose lives stretched through the centuries. _Or should._

The thought came to her suddenly. Breath left her body. Her vision darkened and she clutched the stone wall for support. An image. An arrow through his neck. Him falling from his horse. Blood everywhere. Her palms were sticky from sweat. She trembled and put her back on the wall for support.

 _Calm down. Do not let them see._ Faolin's dead face swam before her eyes. She closed them and tried to summon an image of him as he had been. Full of life. Full of love.

Tears escaped her eyes.

She took a shuddering breath. _Focus. Focus on the task ahead._

She had a meeting with Ajihad and Hrothgar later. It would be a good idea to go take a bath.

She started moving, thankful for the fact that the corridors were empty. Few Dwarves wondered this far up. She hurried to her room to grab a change of clothes.

Her thoughts kept returning to Faolin. The companionship they had shared. The memories. The nights.

Fresh tears run down her cheeks.

Their last night together had been here, in the Dwarven city of Trondheim. A stolen moment before returning to Ellesmera. It was always away from their beloved forest that they had dared to taste one another. Her mother's presence was too powerful back home and none of them had wanted to endanger their posts as protectors of Saphira's egg. So they always make love in secret.

She remembered that night more vividly than any other. It was the one that came to her again and again. The one she clung to, to escape the madness that beckoned.

 _She had been in the room the Dwarves had given her for that stay. In one of the higher levels of their city, it provided her with a much wanted quiet and peace. She did not mind being away from the hustle of the city. Here the stomping of boots and the harshness of the Dwarves' language was rarely heard. She had placed Saphira's egg on her bedside table, on top of a velvet pillow. She always enjoyed talking to her, telling her she was safe._

 _She remembered, sitting on her bed, looking at the ivory veins on the surface of the egg, and trying to prepare for their departure. Thoughts of her mother filled her mind. She would often forget about her when travelling with the egg, but their upcoming return to the forest had ignited her anxiety._

 _She would have to be mentally prepared for the possibility of meeting with the Queen. She was trying to relax. And failing._

 _She sighed. She carefully wrapped the egg in its pouch. She heard a knock on her door._

 _No! No!_ she grabbed her clothes and left. _Think not of that night!_

She found an empty bath chamber. She closed the door for privacy and started undressing herself. A soft breeze caressed her breasts. Unwillingly, she thought of his gentle hands. His muscular back.

 _No! No!_

She started crying again. Her hands were trembling as she dropped all of her clothes on the floor and darted for the bath. It was dark and the ceiling was low. She almost hit her head. The darkness was no problem for her enhanced sight, but tears were clouding her vision.

She staggered and fell on the water like a boulder. Water splattered the walls. At least the sound masked her whimpering.

She huddled in a corner. She hoped the heavy stone around her would not let her sobs escape.

She clutched at her head, but could not wash the memories away. Did not want to.

 _She had sent a soft thought towards the other side of the door and smiled when she felt Faolin's presence. She hurried to open the door._

 _He bowed his head in respect when he saw her._

" _Arya Drottning. We have finished with the preparations for tomorrow. All is ready." He formally told her. So formal he was with her. He had never let his façade fade where others could listen._

" _Very well. I have been preparing myself." She told him and stepped back to allow him into her rooms. If anyone had seen them, it would not have raised suspicions. Just a normal chat, to make sure everything was ready._

 _He entered and she softly closed the door behind him._

 _Immediately, his arms were around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. She felt his warm breath on her neck, as he gave her a gentle kiss._

 _She felt her whole body tingling, but still had difficulty relaxing against him._

 _He noticed. "Is everything all right?"_

" _Yes" she knew he would see through the lie._

 _His hands tightened. "Are you sure?"_

 _She caressed his hands as they gripped her. She turned her face towards him and gave him a small smile. "Yes" she repeated._

" _Do not worry about your mother. I have told you, even if she finds out about us, there is nothing she can do."_

 _She could never lie to him; he always saw through her. She wished she could match his optimism. "There are plenty of thing she can do…"_

 _His hand caressed her cheek. "I am not afraid of her."_

 _You should be! She wanted to scream at him. You do not know her like I do._

 _Tears rolled down her eyes. "I just do not want to lose you" she whispered. I do not want her to get her hands on you! She meant. She has used you enough already. I would have never allowed you to leave the forest to come with me. She felt guilty. She should have argued more. She should not have let her mother do this. But she had been too lonely for too long. Truth was she needed him and if he ever decided to return to the forest, or if her mother ordered him to, she might go with him. That was something she did not wish for her mother to know._

 _Faolin seemed to guess her thoughts, as always. He kissed her tears away._

 _She looked up, deep into his green eyes. She could drown in those. She could be saved. For twenty years they had been travelling together. Companions. Friends. Lovers._

 _She did love him. Her heart swelled from merely seeing him here. Touching her. His support meant everything to her. If anything ever happened to him, she would die._

 _She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. He responded with a deeper kiss and grabbed her back. He seemed just as desperate as her._

 _They would probably have no other chance for a very long time. Which was why he had come to her. She had hoped he would._

 _She sighed, wanting more. She grabbed his shirt and tore it in half. She kissed his chest, running her hands over his body. She knew every inch. Had explored it in the dark. In secret. He was hers and she was his._

 _He laughed. "I hope you can repair that later. It would raise suspicions if the Dwarves saw be leaving your room with my clothes torn up."_

 _She gave him a wicked smile and gave him another kiss. He groaned low in his throat. His hands circling her, he lifted her and threw them both, interlocked, on the bed._

 _She found herself under him, devoid of breath._

 _He grabbed her tunic and shredded it as well with a mischievous smile._

 _She tried to grab his trousers, but he went away slightly._

 _Her heart skipped a beat. Did he not want her?_

 _Still smiling, he lowered towards her private parts. Kissing her abdomen, he started lowering her trousers. Slowly, teasingly, kissing his way down._

 _Her breathing quickened._

 _Once he removed her trousers, she opened her legs widely, to give him better access. He eagerly complied. As he kissed her she wrapped her feet around him._

 _She lowered his trousers using her feet. Carefully. He laughed. "How good you've become at that". And climbed to find her mouth._

" _An expert" she breathlessly replied, biting his ear. It was a trick she had mastered over the years._

 _She caressed his naked parts. His body tensed and he threw his head back._

 _Her touch became quicker. Needier. His moan was all the answer she needed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Lips and neck and breasts._

 _And then he entered her._

 _She moaned loudly. His rhythmic thrusting was forceful and gentle at the same time. He knew her well. What she wanted, what she needed._

 _He rhythmically moved above her , thrusting deep inside her. Their grunts and moans were in synch as much as their bodies. He continued thrusting and put his cheek against her left breast. She stroked his hair, breathing him in._

 _They were perfect for each other._

 _They climaxed at the same time._

 _And repeated their ritual again and again._

 _Being an Elf and having no need to sleep had many advantages._

 _They could not stop that night. As if they knew. As if they could sense; this would be their last time together._

 _As morning neared they laid on the bed, limbs interlocked, trying to calm their breathing. She had laid still, wishing, not for the first time, for his seed to quicken inside her._

 _She had been open to an idea of a child born from their union, but it was not meant to be. Despite their vast knowledge in magic, the Elves had yet to device a spell to make them more fertile. She had wished secretly for a child with Faolin. Even though it would have meant abandoning her duty as Egg Carrier and returning to Ellesmera, she still had wished for it. It would have been an honor for her. A sacrifice for her people. A gift to carry his child._

 _But it was never meant to be._

 _She would never again taste him. Never again fill him inside her. Never look into his eyes._

 _They had quickly dressed and had departed Tronjheim for Du Weldenvarden._

As she cried in the dark chamber, Arya wished they had never left the room. She wished he had never left the safety of the forest to travel with her. She wished she had told him how much she loved him.

 _He knew._ A small part of her said. Deep inside she knew he understood. And had felt the same.

She had tried not to think of him during her imprisonment, but now that she was free, she could not stop the memories from assailing her.

But, she needed to focus on her tasks. The egg had hatched. They had a new Dragonrider now. And hope for finally defeating Galbatorix.

She started washing herself and mentally preparing for her meeting.

But first, she looked into the darkness and conjured an image of Faolin in her mind so vivid, it felt as if he was sitting in front of her. She raised her hand to touch his cheek. She smiled. And told him: "I love you. And always will."


	2. Arya x Eragon

_The scene is set during Brisingr, Chapter "Shadows of the Past". Arya and Eragon have a conversation while travelling back to the Varden._

 _Reaching out, Eragon placed his right hand over her left. "The stories about the heroes of old never mention that this is the price you pay when you grapple with the monsters of the dark and the monsters of the mind. Keep thinking about the gardens of Tialdarí Hall, and I'm sure you will be fine…"_

He left his hand and she allowed the contact.

She pondered over his words, looking out into the woods. Will she ever be fine? She had not told him the truth about Faolin. How deep their connection was. How much she had loved him.

She was not ashamed of it. It just hurt too much. Every time someone even mentioned his name she was left raw, bleeding. He had once been her safe harbor. The one that could calm her whenever she was in distress. Now he was the cause of her pain. Now she was truly alone. With only her dark thoughts and painful memories for company.

A fresh tear run down her cheek and Eragon gave her hand a slight squeeze in comfort. His hand felt warm. She could feel his pulse. It was steady. Calm.

She turned to look at him. His face held only quiet companionship. No heat. No passion.

She felt a strange warmth deep inside her chest. For the first time in months she felt as if she truly had someone she could call a friend. A companion.

She gave him a small smile and touched his other hand with her own. The gesture seemed to surprise him. As she moved, he had slightly lifted his hand, as if thinking she meant to pull away.

"Thank you, Eragon." She truly meant it.

They stayed like that for a while. The more time passed, the more uneasy he was getting. He slightly shifted.

This was new to him. She had never exhibited such a friendly behavior. Not to him.

Slowly, his look of concealed confusion gave way to one she was more familiar with. A deep desire he was trying very hard to conceal.

She did not break their gaze. She slowly tried to arrange her own features into a similar look. She slowly, so slowly, got a bit closer. She used the time to consider what she would do. To search deep within. Was this what she wanted? No, she would have prepared another. But death is final and she could not undo it. This was real. He was real. And more than anything, she needed this. He needed this. They both did. This release. If he was to fight for the Varden, he needed this from her. And she needed it as well. To forget.

She was close enough to feel his hot breath on her face. He was not moving. She searched his face. He wanted this. She could see it. He had wanted this for a very long time. But only now was the moment right. She would not let it go to waste. She would give him what he desired.

She lifted her hands. He removed his and looked down, as if chastised. Maybe he was preparing for harsh words. He certainly did not expect a kiss.

And that was what she offered him.

She touched her lips to his and pulled slightly back. Nothing else. She did not press him, but waited for his reaction.

His eyes widened and he stared at her. But did not pull away.

She had not thought he would. How many hours had he spent fantasizing about her? She would make his wildest dreams come true tonight.

She kissed him again, elegantly wrapping her arms around his body. She felt a slight tremor go through him.

Had he ever even kissed a woman? She had wondered but never asked. Had he ever taken a woman to bed? His reactions told her no. It would be no problem.

He has eager, she could see it in the tension of his body.

He was just hesitant, a boy new to this. She would have to show him how. She deepened their kiss, entwining her fingers through his hair.

She had never been this close to him. She could smell his scent. Sweat and leather. A Human smell. She could smell his desire. But also something else. The wind and the earth after rain. Heat spread between her legs.

And she suddenly realized how much she wanted this. Wanted him. And she had wanted him for a while. He was not a boy. Even though he was younger than her, she felt right being with him. He made her feel whole.

Any doubts she had, she let go, like leaves scattered from a hurricane.

She slid onto his lap, rubbing her body against his. He gripped her waist, bringing her closer. He kissed her with much enthusiasm. She felt his need echo her own.

She checked again the wards she had cast around them. They held strong. No one would see or hear them.

She pulled slightly back and looked deep in his eyes. He did not speak, afraid to break this moment.

She said nothing as well, as she pulled his tunic off. As she untied his trousers and pushed them down.

He hesitantly helped her out of her own clothes.

The cold night breeze caressed her breasts. The sight of him laid bare before her hardened her nipples.

He looked at her, drowning in the nakedness of her body. Her golden skin shown in the moonlight. His face was full of wonder. He was staring at her with pure admiration.

As if in a trance, he placed a hand on her side. With circling motions, he brought it closer to her breasts. He touched one of her erect nipples with his thumb.

She sharply inhaled and he jerked. His face flushed. Ashamed.

She touched his chest, trying to show him it was all right. Humans had many prejudices against a naked body, but he had been trained by Elves and should not be so shy. He should not be so afraid that he would hurt her. She was not a weak Human female. And she would not show him the way of the Humans. She did not know how they preferred to mate. She would show him the way of the Elves. When they mated it was as equals. And both were expected to please their partner.

She gently led him down on the grass. Here in nature, where she never had the chance to be one with her true love. Here she would take this young human.

His body was tense, almost ready. She wasted no time. She mounted him and used a hand to slip him inside her. He grunted. She rotated her hips while riding him. He grew larger and harder inside her.

And he exploded, his enthusiasm, the sexual tension he had kept in check for so long overtaking him. She did not mind. This was his first time. She had expected him to be fast. And she did not plan for this to be their only time tonight.

Their movements became slower and more passionate at the same time. He came many times. She lost count. She had known he was fit and strong, but he also possessed the vitality of a young Human. She had not known how full of drive they were. But of course he was also different as he possessed the energy of the Elves and the spirit of the Dragons. Still, the depth of his desire greatly surprised her.

He was also a fast learner. He quickly realized that she was not climaxing as she was. He grabbed her hip and with a quick maneuver, brought her beneath him. He was breathing hard, his pulse a drum to her ears. His skin glistened with sweat. His scent was utterly intoxicating.

He had become much more confident know. He kissed her breasts and slip a hand between her legs and started stroking her. She could no longer feel the chill of the night. She was on fire.

She pressed her body against his. She stroked his manhood and he grunted. He was trying to please her but she wanted him to feel pleasure as well. She wished for them to climax together. To be one.

His manhood extended, almost ready again.

He was a bit gentler now. Teasing. She laughed. He was a very good student indeed. She guessed he had learnt details from other men. She ached for him to practice on her.

He went inside her and it was as if this was their first time. As if the previous hours had been but a taste. She had not realized how deeply her own desire was. How much she had yearned for him, unconsciously.

She rose her gaze towards the sky, looking at the moon. She felt gratitude for surviving. For being here with him. Whatever happened, they would have each other. No one would take this away from them.

As he thrust in her, she came closer to her climax. Their breaths came as one, their hearts moved to the same beat. She started moaning. Her desire echoed, synching with his grunts, with the howls of the wolves around them. Arya was loudest of them all.


End file.
